


To Date or Not To Date, That Is The Question.

by paradigm_twist



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Crack, Crack Relationships, Donghae is a diabolical bastard, Gen, Honestly Donghae is really affection-starved, Kyuhyun adores his silly hyung anyway, Rare Pairings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent honest-to-God answer bringing about the most unexpected reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Date or Not To Date, That Is The Question.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this forever funny clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULs_ySG0c1E).
> 
> Kyuhae hero worship never fails to amuse me.

_Would you be interested in Donghae if he was a woman?_

_If Donghae is a woman?_

_Yes._

_If I was a woman, I would be interested in dating Donghae._

 

"So would you date me if I was a woman?"

Kyuhyun rubbed his temple. This was why he answered the way he did.

"Does it matter anyway hyung? It was just a harmless question for the fans." Kyuhyun answered wearily.

"Of course it matters! Are you implying that I make a bad woman? Is that it?" Donghae demanded.

By this time, Kyuhyun just wanted to grab the nearest flat surface and banged his head hard against it. Why was his hyung fixated on such a stupid question he did not know. He had been bugging him about this the moment their schedules ended. He only hoped that his short attention span would kick in soon so that he can be left alone with his pounding headache.

"Hyung. I did not say that. All I said was that I'd date you if I was a woman. You can't deny this fact. All the girls love you. You know how to charm them all without putting in any effort. Just your face is already enough." Kyuhyun explained with the tiny amount of patience he had managed to muster.

"Then why couldn't you just say yes that you would date me?!" 

Kyuhyun snapped. "I DID. I SAID I WOULD DATE YOU IF I WAS A WOMAN."

He really needed to find that hard surface _pronto_.

Donghae's eyes started to glisten when Kyuhyun stopped shouting.

"Why are you being so mean?" Donghae asked, voice quivering slightly.

Kyuhyun took one look at those wide eyes and shaking clenched fists and crumbled internally. No matter how frustrated he was, he could never be angry for long at Donghae. It was his weakness; one that the members ruthlessly exploited when they had the chance.

He sighed and reluctantly opened his arms wide. He let out a soft 'oof' as he involuntarily took a few steps backwards when he felt a heavy weight ramming right into him.

"I'm sorry hyung." Kyuhyun said as he wrapped his arms awkwardly around the lump of body strangling his torso.

"I forgive you Kyuhyunnie." Donghae beamed as he looked up at him. "But only if you answer me this question."

"What?" Kyuhyun asked warily, feeling a sense of foreboding. 

"Would you date me if I was a woman?"

Kyuhyun groaned. "Hyung!"

"Answer me." 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "Yes. You happy now?" He answered exasperatedly.

Donghae's face lighted up as he tore himself away from Kyuhyun's hug and clapped his hands excitedly. 

"I knew it! Ryeowook owes me dinner now. Wait till I tell him. No one should ever make a bet about me when it comes to you Kyuhyun-ah. You're so predictable," Donghae said mischievously.

Kyuhyun stared at him in disbelief as Donghae made his way of out the room absentmindedly, muttering under his breath debating about his choice of dinner.

"Donghae hyung!" 

Said man looked up distractedly before lightening up. "Don't worry Kyu-ah. I'll get you your share too. But first, I got to look for Ryewookie first. See you!" Donghae said brightly as he waltzed right out the door.

"Donghae hyung! YOU'RE SUCH A GIRL!" Kyuhyun yelled at his retreating back.

He _really_ needed that hard surface now. That coffee table looked like quite the mighty contender.

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old LJ fic which can be found [here](http://paradigm-twist.livejournal.com/13982.html).


End file.
